


Reach For Me

by myriddin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Episode Tag, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a tag to the end of 4x07. Emma seeks out comfort and Regina is only too willing to provide it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Once Upon A Time. Once Upon A Time is the property of ABC Studios, Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

She began to shake and then couldn't make herself stop. Her tremors grew violently, her magic moving restlessly beneath her skin. Emma wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to calm them, folding her in on herself in a way she had learned during her time in foster care. To make herself smaller, less noticeable, to give herself an illusion of safety that way. But there was no comfort in it, not when her parents' faces kept flashing through her mind. They couldn't understand, wouldn't understand...there was only one person she knew who would...

She didn't notice the gentle tingle of the teleportation at first, not catching when she suddenly appeared before a startled Regina, in the living room of the manor. The older woman said her name at first in confusion, and then concern, setting aside the glass of cider she had been nursing since pushing Robin away and fleeing her mausoleum, and cautiously approached the broken-looking blonde. 

“Emma...”

It spoke volumes about the Savior's state of mind that she barely reacted when she realized her change of location. She could only turn her head to regard Regina with watery green eyes, breathing out the brunette's name in a whimper, “Regina.” A whimper...a fucking whimper, in front of Regina Mills. Emma didn't think she could get any more pathetic. 

But Regina's face showed nothing but caring and empathy, as she reached out to place a cautious hand on Emma's forearm. Emma's magic jumped in response, electricity just below her skin. Emma whimpered again, squeezing her eyes shut as she struggled to keep control. “Regina, I can't control it. Help.” She wondered if the other woman knew just how much it had cost her to utter that word, to ask for help, but if there was anyone who would understand that, it would be Regina. 

Regina's brow furrowed with worry and she reached down to grasp both of Emma's hands in her own. A sharp sensation of relief washed over Emma and she sighed, entwining their fingers as she edged closer to the source of her comfort. Regina allowed it, furthered it even as she used their joined hands to tug Emma closer, letting the younger woman lean into her side. “You have to let it out, Emma.”  
Fear flared once more in Emma at the reminder of her dilemma, and with it, the resurgence of the adrenaline and power. She groaned with protest and Regina released one of her hands to cup the back of Emma's neck, soothingly stroking her thumb along the hairline. It was a move that always calmed Henry when he was younger and it had its desired affect, as Emma let her forehead fall gratefully to the former queen's shoulder. 

Strong arms wrapped around Regina, clinging desperately, and Regina turned her head to brush her lips against a clammy forehead, keeping up her other caresses. Emma whined softly, nestling closer as another pulse hit and she trembled. “Oh, Emma,” Regina whispered tenderly, carding her fingers through Emma's long hair. 

Emma raised her head, her face now inches from Regina's own. She searched dark eyes, her fingers digging into Regina's hips as she gave another full body tremble once more. “'Gina, I need-”

“I know, darling. I know.” Regina tilted her head up, accepting as Emma crushed her mouth over Regina's, far rougher than she meant to be but unable to hold back her desperation. 

Emma's kisses came hard and fast, leaving Regina breathless and dizzy. She had minimal time to react as Emma began walking them backwards, sending Regina falling back against the couch with a restless Emma on her lap. Emma pushed her body against Regina's, struggling to get as close as possible. She ravaged Regina's mouth, red lips parting unprotesting to the insistent press of Emma's tongue, and Emma moved frantically against Regina in a way that both startled and concerned the brunette. It wasn't passion driving Emma to practically ravish her where they sat. It was pure, unadulterated desperation. 

It was when Emma nipped none too gently at her neck, still shaking, that Regina trusted herself to touch the other woman. She smoothed her hands up Emma's back, peppering kisses against her cheek and jaw, and she felt the tension ease in the muscles beneath her fingers. Emma melted into her- it was the only way to describe the trusting way Emma fell into her- burying her face in the crook of Regina's neck and breathing out with harsh, panting breaths. 

“Regina.” She squirmed restlessly, a needy mewl sounding from her throat. “Regina.”

Regina pressed a kiss to her ear, resting her hands on Emma's hips to encourage them to undulate against the thigh she placed against the inseam of Emma's jeans. “Tell me what you need, darling.”  
It was a torturous paradox, that Regina's touch and proximity could soothe the pain but only make the pressure building inside that much worse. She rocked, dropping heated kisses against any olive skin she could find. “Touch me, please.”

Regina didn't hesitate, popping open the button to Emma's jeans and sliding inside to slip her fingers into sleek, wet heat. Emma keened, white-hot electricity thrumming through her veins as she braced herself against the back of the couch to better ride the talented fingers stroking inside her. 

It didn't take much, a crook of Regina's fingers, a teasing swirl of her thumb against Emma's clit, and Emma was gone, crying out as her back bowed and the pleasure swept over her, like the shock of ice water being thrown over an overheated body. Her control pulled taut as an overdrawn bow, Emma pushed at the power within, itexpanded and released, a palpable force around them until it suddenly dissipated as Emma fell into Regina's open embrace shivering with the aftershocks. 

They fit together seamlessly, naturally, as Emma burrowed her face into the crook of Regina's neck, finding the warm, smooth skin she had been craving and rubbing her nose against Regina's nape with relief. Regina tightened her arms around Emma and nuzzling against Emma's hair. Brushing her lips against Emma's neck, she breathed out slowly, closing her eyes. 

They would find the time to talk soon, but for now, they were content to sit as they were, breathing each other in.


End file.
